A Wanderer Returns
by Lawzab
Summary: My own version of what happend at the end of FFX.2 and afterwards. A mysterious figure appears at the end of a ray of light. Could it be Tidus? Or could it be someone else... TidusxYuna story (maybe RikkuxGippal and PainexBaralai - I haven't decided y
1. A Ray of Hope

(So this story is my view of what happened at the end of FFX.2. I haven't seen the end yet so it wont be exactly the same – then again, if it was, it wouldn't be a very good fan fiction. Stories need imagination you know! Anyways, this is my first fan fiction so it might not be very good and isn't very long. However the best things come in small packages, so – enjoy!  
  
I do not own any of the characters from FFX/FFX.2)  
  
A Wanderer Returns  
By Laura Bellenie  
Chapter 1 – A Ray of Hope  
  
It all started that day... the day he came back. Yuna thought it would be the happiest day of her life. It was... to begin with. But then things took a turn for the worse...  
  
"You have to hear me. YOU HAVE TO!" Yuna screamed. The pain inside was becoming so unbearable that she broke down into tears. "You promised," she said, her voice trembling. "You promised you would come running if I whistled." She collapsed to her knees, tears flooding her cheeks.  
  
"Yunie..." Rikku whispered watching her friend from the distance. Having just defeated Shuyin and Vegnagun she was worn out. She and Paine had been travelling with Yuna and the rest of the Gullwings for some time now. Hunting spheres, fighting fiends – even helping people out by becoming 'You're Friendly Neighbourhood Gullwings'  
  
Paine was standing next to Rikku, an expressionless look on her face. You could never tell what Paine was thinking. She too was staring at Yuna.  
  
Yuna gave just one, last, desperate whistle, looking out hopefully into the darkness of the secret underground chamber underneath Bevelle. Silence followed. Yuna cried again, all feeling of hope disappeared from her body. He wasn't coming back.  
  
She knelt there crying into her hands. All the others could do was watch, silently. Then carried over the sands of time came a long soft sound. A sound that was only just loud enough to be heard. A whistle. Yuna stopped crying and wiped away her tears with her hand. She looked longingly out into the darkness. Was it him? Was it really him?  
  
"He – Hello?" She asked to the darkness. Nothing. Not a sound answered her. "Is there anybody there?" Again, nothing. "IS THERE ANYBODY THERE?!" she shouted, just in case the 'whistler' didn't hear her.  
  
Silence followed. Yuna thought for a second. She stood up slowly, eyes wide just in case she missed something. It was her turn. It was her turn to answer. Pulling two fingers up to her mouth, she whistled again. The longest most hopeful whistle you could ever hear. Everyone, including Paine, was now looking around carefully, listening intently for a reply. And sure enough, travelling through the darkness was another long whistle. Yuna smiled with delight while Rikku pranced about with glee. Even Paine cast a slight smile...  
  
Yuna knew she shouldn't get her hopes up. But deep down inside, she knew who was whistling. It was him. The one she loved was trying to contact her, to speak with her, to let her know he was there. Listening... watching. She whistled again. It was followed seconds later by another reply. She continued whistling. She felt she needed to... show him the way home... to her. The replies were slowly becoming louder, as if he was getting closer...  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, a ray of light appeared from the ceiling of the chamber. All the girls gasped in awe. For at the end of the ray of light, a dark shadow was forming. It started near the floor, then worked its way up. Feet were visible – colours and everything! Next came the legs – those black shorts looked familiar?! The legs were followed by the torso and arms. The girls couldn't believe what was happening! There friend that they thought they had lost was reappearing right before their very eyes. But was it him? Could they be sure it wasn't that Shuyin guy coming back again...?  
  
(Well that's the end of Chapter 1. Soz about the cliff-hanger but I have spent long enough sat at this computer!!! I know this chapter doesn't seem v. long, but this is the first fan fiction I have written so bear with me!)  
  
(Oh, again I don't own any of the FFX/FFX.2 characters.) 


	2. A Lost Memory

(Well, here is the next chapter. It's a bit longer than the last chapter and a bit funnier. I have also described the characters more in this one, as I didn't do it in the last chapter. That way people who haven't played the game know what they look like. Anyway, Hope you like it! Oh, and if you haven't finished FFX, there could be a few spoilers in it. Enjoy! ^_^)  
  
To Uri-chan – thanks for the review so here's the next chapter!  
  
To Ashita no Sora – Thanks for your review too and I hope this will put your mind at rest! Don't worry, there will be more chapters up soon!  
  
(I don't own any of the characters from FFX/FFX.2)  
  
A Wonderer Returns  
Chapter 2 – A lost memory  
  
She started running towards the newly formed figure that was standing where the ray of light had just shone upon, moments before it disappeared. It was a boy of about 19 years with short blond hair, blowing in the breeze. The clothes he was wearing looked rather like a blitzball uniform. He was staring unbelievably at his hands. They were real all right. 'I can't remember a thing...who am I?' he thought. 'Where am I?' It was when he started scanning this strange, dark landscape that he noticed a figure running towards him. He squinted into the distance to try and make out whom it could be.  
  
Soon the figure had come close enough for him to make out. It was a young girl, about 19. She had short brown hair, which brushed against her neck as she ran. It flicked out at the ends in a kind of cute way. She was wearing a white top and blue shorts, as well as a blue side skirt, which was trailing behind her. When he looked at her face, he noticed that she had beautiful eyes. One was blue and the other was green. They seemed to have a feeling of longing shining through them – a longing that appeared to be aimed...towards him.  
  
Not looking back for one second, she leaped into the arms of her lost love. She hugged him with all she could...  
  
'Do I know this girl?' he thought. 'She certainly seems like she knows me!' He felt very confused. 'Surely I can remember her...? Well...then again, I can't even remember my own name, let alone someone else's!' He ignored his thoughts, '...Well...even if I don't know her, I could do with a hug!' He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"It's you, it's really you!" She cried.  
  
"Err...Ah-ha...?!" He agreed, confused at her words.  
  
Noticing his hesitation, she pulled away from the hug and gripped hold of his upper arms, looking into his eyes, puzzled. "It is...you...isn't it Tidus?" She asked.  
  
"Err...umm..." He was lost for words. 'What do I say now?!!' he thought frantically. 'She thinks I'm this... this Tidus! Oh why did I have to hug her back?! If she realises that I might not be the person she thinks I am she will freak out!!!!'  
  
"Isn't it?" she asked again, more forcefully this time.  
  
"Umm...err..." 'Oh come ON! Say something – ANYTHING!!!!!' "Err... to be honest...I'm not sure who I am..." he said quietly, looking down at the ground in sadness.  
  
The girl pulled her hands up to her mouth in shock.  
  
"You mean...you mean you don't...you don't remember?" she breathed.  
  
He shook his head. He didn't remember a thing. Who he was, where he was, where he came from or what he was doing here. He had loads of questions he wanted to ask. Maybe this girl could help him find the answers.  
  
She continued to stare at him unbelievably. "How...why...?" She seemed to have lost her ability to speak.  
  
"I don't know." He replied, somehow knowing what she was going to say. 'But maybe you do...' he wondered.  
  
"I...you...we..." the girl stammered, still lost for words. She saw the sadness in his face and sighed, "You really don't remember, do you." She said sadly.  
  
He shook his head again.  
  
"My...my name is Yuna. I am a member of the Gullwings. We are a sphere hunting group who travel all over Spira hunting for spheres. These are my friends Rikku and Paine." She pointed behind her as she mentioned each of her friend's names.  
  
The boy looked over at the two girls standing a few feet behind Yuna. 'That's funny,' he thought. 'I don't remember seeing them arrive...' He looked at them both. Rikku had her blonde hair held up high on her head by a blue bandana. She had bright green eyes, rather like Yuna's green eye. As for clothes, she wasn't wearing much. She was sporting a really short green skirt and a skimpy yellow top. 'Very daring...' He thought. Her sleeves, which were covered in bows, weren't joined to her top but attached to the upper part of her arm. The way she seemed to be skipping on her toes all the time made him think that Rikku was a bit of a live wire! The other girl, Paine, looked a complete contrast to the blond firework. She was wearing black trousers and a black top. Her hair was cut short and her eyes red like fire. The way she was standing and the frown on her face, made him feel that she was a lot more laid back than the blond...almost emotionless.  
  
"What do you mean he doesn't remember?" Rikku questioned. "Of course he remembers – don't you Tidus?" She ran forward and stood next to Yuna.  
  
Tidus shook his head. "No...I -"  
  
"But you must remember something!" she cried, interrupting him. "What about the time we defeated Sin? When we were Yuna's guardians and helped her through her pilgrimage as a Summoner?" He continued to stare at her. "Or...what about when we stormed in and stopped Yuna's wedding to that evil Seymour Guado guy? We sure showed him!" The blond boy still stared at her. "Err...he he...umm.........w-what about the time we –"  
  
"Shut UP ALREADY!!!!" Paine shouted. Rikku jumped at the sound of her friend's sudden outburst. "CAN'T YOU SEE THE POOR GUY HAS LOST HIS MEMORY? Geez, give him a break..."  
  
"He he...sorry Paine..." She said sadly kicking the ground with her feet.  
  
"Anyway..." Yuna continued, "You're name is Tidus. You came to Spira two years ago saying that you came from Zanarkand. Rikku found you and brought you onto her ship – "  
  
"I think that this could take a while," Paine interrupted. "I think we should explain what has happened on the way back to Besaid."  
  
"Oh, okay then," said Yuna.  
  
"Mmm" Rikku grumbled, still upset over her telling-off from Paine.  
  
"You're taking me with you then?" he asked them.  
  
"You didn't think we would leave you here on your own completely clueless?" Rikku joked, suddenly cheering up.  
  
"I guess not," Tidus agreed.  
  
"Well let's go then!" Rikku ordered. "I'll show ya the way!!" She started marching off along the pathway, the others having to run to keep up.  
  
'And so it begins...' Tidus thought to himself as he followed up the rear.  
  
(Well, that's the end of Chapter 2! Hope it was ok ^_^. Don't forget to review guys, because I'm new at this and could do with a few opinions – good and bad! The next chapter will be about some old friends and some new. So until then, Au revoir and goodbye!!!) 


	3. Rekindled Friendships

(Here's the next one! It's a bit shorter than the last chapter so I will say sorry before you start...Sorry! It's all about the groups return to Besaid Island. Anyway, on with the story! ^_^ Also, I am really sorry for taking so long)  
  
(I don't own any of the characters from FFX/FFX.2)  
  
A Wanderer Returns  
Chapter 3 – Rekindled Friendships  
  
'I can't believe he doesn't remember a thing.' Yuna was collecting her thoughts on the deck of the Celsius. She needed some time by herself to think things through. 'All the times we shared together, all the memories...gone.' "It's just not fair..."  
  
"What's not?" It was Paine  
  
"Life," Yuna replied, still staring out into the distance.  
  
"Life is never fair," Paine said. "When things start to look up, something always drags it back down"  
  
"I know" Yuna agreed. "When we finally defeated Sin for the last time and brought the calm to Spira, things really started to look up. But then...Tidus disappeared and it all changed. And now this!" She laughed to herself.  
  
"Just remember Yuna – whatever goes down must come back up." She started walking back towards the door. She stopped as she reached it and turned to face the ex-summoner, "and you have good friends that will help you make that happen." She turned around and walked back inside.  
  
Yuna nodded at her friend's remark. She knew her friends will always be there for her. They hadn't failed her before. All through her journey as a summoner, they had stuck by her. They weren't going to give up now...  
  
"We're here!" Rikku sang, jumping about with glee.  
  
The airship landed on the beach with a thud. The beach was full to the brim with people clapping and cheering. Every single person on that beach was chanting "GULLWINGS! GULLWINGS!" They were so happy that Yuna and her friends had saved Spira once again.  
  
Yuna walked out onto the sand, followed by Rikku and Paine, then by Tidus. She looked back at him and noticed that he was gazing at the hundreds of people that had gathered on the beach. She then turned to Rikku who was jumping and waving wildly to the people of Besaid. Then she looked over at Paine who, surprisingly enough, actually had a smile on her face! 'Now that's a first!' Yuna thought. She looked back suddenly, when she heard a familiar voice shout her name.  
  
"YUNA!" Wakka shouted, running over to the gang.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Who's he?" Tidus whispered to Rikku.  
  
"Oh!" she whispered back. "You know, the guy who I was tellin' ya about?"  
  
"Err..." Tidus thought hard for a second. "Oh, do you mean Karmoomary? I thought he was all blue and fuzzy?!"  
  
"No silly! I mean Wakka. You know, the tubby guy with ginger hair who used to play blitzball for the Besaid Aurochs?"  
  
"Oh, that guy!" Tidus sighed, realising his mistake.  
  
"And by the way, the blue fuzzy guy's name is Kimarii, not Karmoomary!"  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Hi Wakka!" Yuna replied as Wakka arrived at the group.  
  
"Welcome home, ya?"  
  
"It's good to be back," she smiled  
  
Wakka then turned to the blond figure standing behind Yuna. He jumped back in fright. "Whoa! It's YOU!"  
  
"Err...hi...Wakka!" Tidus replied, holding out his hand to Wakka.  
  
Wakka looked at his hand in confusion. He grabbed hold of it and shook it with pride.  
  
"Good to have you back, ya!" He gave Tidus a pat on the back which sent him flying. "It's been too long. Two years too long!"  
  
"Wakka," said the lady in the black dress who was now standing next to Wakka. "Maybe you should show our hero's to the village. It looks like they could do with a rest."  
  
"Sure thing, Lu!" he replied.  
  
Lulu walked off towards the village.  
  
"A lot a things have changed since you left brudda." He walked off after Lulu, followed not to closely by Rikku and Paine.  
  
"He's right you know," Yuna said to Tidus. "There are a lot of things I need to explain to you. A lot!"  
  
Tidus nodded, "Tell me everything..."  
  
(There's the end of Chappie 3! Sorry this was a bit short, but I promise the next one will be longer. Also it might have been a bit boring as it was only setting the scene for the next chapter, so don't worry – the next one wont be half as boring! Oh and don't forget to review!! ^_~) 


End file.
